


Andi Mack?

by Cyrus_kippen



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Ace Jonah, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Badass Andi, Dumbass trio, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyrus_kippen/pseuds/Cyrus_kippen
Summary: Andi Mack is a badass, self-empowered, 17 year old. She was raised by her mother and father Bex and Bowie. Andi is the 'rebel' of shadyside high, as her best friend, Reed once said she gives off this "fuck with me and I'll kick you in the nuts" kind of vibe.





	1. Andi

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lot of 'mature' language in this book. Also, each chapter is from a different character's point of view.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andi's first day of senior year is pretty basic(with a few exeptions).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andi isn't friends with Cyrus or Buffy, yet, her and Jonah never dated, she is openly pan, and Reed is her best and only friend

Andi groaned, her ringtone waking her up from a dreamless sleep.

"What?" Andi muttered, half asleep

"Andi! It's the first day of senior year, why aren't you up?" Reed stressed

"Chill Reed, it's only 7:45" Andi said as she reluctantly got out from under her blanket

"School starts at 8" Reed deadpanned

"Shit!" Andi yelled, setting her phone down and piecing together an outfit from whatever was hanging in her closet.

"I'll be there to pick you up in 5." Reed said, ending the call

Andi took a quick look in her mirror,giving herself a few words of encouragement, before heading downstairs and out the door.

"Hop in!" Reed said, pulling up by the sidewalk.

"Why didn't you call me earlier?!?" Andi said

"Because it's not my responsibility to wake you up." he said, raising his eyebrow

"God, you sound like my dad!" Andi groaned

"How is Bowie, by the way?" Reed said

"Ew! don't call him that!" Andi replied

~~

Andi walked towards her first period class, science. Since she was late the only seat left was at the front of the class. She sat next to a scrawny, brown haired boy that she borrowed notes from last year. She pulled out her note book and began doodling. She noticed that the boy was drawing too, his notebook was filled with reptiles and hearts, some which had the initials T.J. in them. She focused back to her notebook, blocking out whatever the science teacher was saying, and continued drawing.

She may seem like a 'stone-cold bitch', but once you get to know her, Andi is the most caring person alive. She prefers to avoid drama, thats why Reed is her only friend. Andi has had the biggest crush on Amber Kippen since middle school, but the only person who knows is Reed, and now that Amber is at college, Andi's love will have to stay unrequited. The rest of Andi's day went on as normal, until lunch. Usually, Andi and Reed sit together and Reed gushes about the cute barista he met at Starbucks. However, today was different, Reed was accompanied by five other people, way to many for Andi's prefrence.

"Andi these are my new friends: T.J., Cyrus, Buffy, Jonah, and Marty"

"Hi" she said scooting over to make room for the strangers

Andi slowly started to join in on the group's conversation, they were arguing over what food you would eat for the rest of your life.

"I would choose salad" Cyrus said

"why?" Jonah asked scunching his eyebrows

"because anything can be a salad! You can crumble up some cookies and throw 'em in a bowl" Cyrus argued

"You can't make cookie salad?!?" Andi interjected

"Sorry to break it to you, Cy, but Andi's right. There's no such thing" T.J. said, giving Cyrus a small pat on the back

"Wow okay, then." Cyrus said giving his friends an over-exaggerated pout.

Maybe this wasn't so bad after all, maybe she finally found people that would have her back, and she would have theirs.


	2. Cyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus Goodman gets his hopes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are gonna hate me for this. lol

Cyrus woke up extra early this morning. He was ecstatic, soon he'd be off to Harvard, or Duke, or Yale! Oh, the possibilities of being a senior were endless. Cyrus Goodman was going to have the best senior year in the history of senior years. He was going to be valedictorian, class president, and captain of the debate team, he was going to get accepted into every college he applied for, and maybe even get a new boyfriend. Maybe it seemed like a lot more than a teenage boy could handle, but he wasn't just a teenage boy, he was Cyrus Goodman, and Cyrus Goodman was supposed to be good at everything. Where Cyrus lacked in athletic ability, he made up for with academics, this means he can never be 2nd in class, he can never lose any competition, and he has to be the smartest.

Cyrus was also excited, because last week T.J. And Cyrus went to the park to stargaze, as they did every Monday night that summer and T.J. kissed him! T.J. really kissed him! The downside to this was that T.J. had been ignoring Cyrus since. Maybe, T.J. was just nervous, or he was just really busy? Pushing all negative thoughts aside he got dressed, preparing for the best first day of school of his life. When Cyrus got to school he ran up to T.J., trying (and failing) to not get overly excited.

"hey Cy, can we talk...in private?

"Yes! um, I mean sure." Cyrus's anticipation was through the roof, he'd had a crush on T.J. since middle school, now they were finally gonna be together.

"So, about the thing that happened last Monday....." T.J. said, avoiding any eye contact with Cyrus, whatsoever

"Oh, you mean the ki-" Cyrus said, getting cut off by T.J. putting a hand over his mouth.

"yes, that. This might be a lot to ask, but can we just pretend it never happened?"

"Oh, um yeah." Cyrus said, lowering his head."

"Great, thanks!" T.J smiled

"it's fine, I was, uh gonna ask you the same thing." Cyrus lied

"Cool! Friends?"

"yeah, friends"

The second T.J. turned his back Cyrus ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He looked in the mirror for a solid 5 seconds before bursting into laughter. He had no clue why, but he couldn't stop, then after about 20 minutes, he was finally able to stop. He felt insane, he had just spent a good twenty minutes laughing, because he had just lost the boy of his dreams. How could he have been so stupid to think that T.J. Kippen, the cutest, kindest, funniest guy Cyrus had ever met would like him?

After all, Cyrus thought he was nothing special, barely average, a huge herd, and annoying. Who in the world would be dumb enough to fall for Cyrus Goodman? After being late to first period the day went on as normal, Cyrus avoided T.J. and had decided he wasn't going to tell Buffy or anyone for that matter. At lunch Reed, a friend T.J. had met at the skate park, invited everyone to sit at a table with his friend Andi. Everyone in school knew Andi Mack, she was the girl you didn't fuck with.

The group had an argument about food, and when T.J. put his arm around Cyrus, his heart broke all over again. Why did T.J. have to be so perfect, it made it impossible for Cyrus to be mad at him. The rest of the day was normal, after school Buffy stopped to talk to him.

"Are you okay? You usually love first days of school." Buffy asked, with a concerned look on her face

"Yeah, I'm fine. 100% okay."

"We don't have to talk about it now, but I'm here for you." she smiled

"Thanks, Buff." he said, pulling the taller girl in for a hug

"don't mention it. Baby taters at The Spoon?"

"They're on me." Cyrus said, following Buffy in the direction of her car.

During the 10-minute drive to The Spoon Cyrus had forgotten about his boy troubles, Buffy distracting him with her rambles about basketball. When they arrived they sat at their usual booth, ordering a basket of baby taters and two chocolate milkshakes from the waitress that replaced Amber. He reenacted a scene from Rent during tater theater and talked to Buffy about this somewhat old song he had found called Lemon Boy by Cavetown. An hour and one more basket of baby taters T.J. and Reed walked in, but the thing that caught Cyrus' eye was that the two boys were holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammarly really saved my ass on this one.


End file.
